Egg Problems
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Sometimes, a chance meeting can give great things. For Kotone, a chance meeting with a grumpy trainer gifted her with a Chikorita Egg. However, seeing as she now has two of the starters in her possession, it only would make sense to have a Totodile as well... (Really old and short SoulSilver drabble)


"What the heck is that?" An annoyed huff was released, followed by a curious hum.

"What do you mean, Silver?" Kotone cocked her head at her ticked rival as the teen ran a hand through his hair, not understanding how the girl always managed to find some Egg of some sort.

"That Egg, you idiot. What's in it this time?" He narrowed his eyes and frowned at the pale green shell of the Pokémon 'cradle' so to speak. The last thing the boy expected on Route 37 was to find his rival waltzing around with yet another Egg in her hands as she walked in circles, trying to convince her Typhlosion that one cross-region trek wouldn't kill him. He didn't even know what compelled him to stop and ask what the thing was, either.

Maybe it was because the last Egg she hatched had given her the crazy-strong Togekiss he's learned to fret about seeing in battle. When _that_ thing took to the skies, he was a goner. Hopefully this one wouldn't be the same way.

"Oh, you mean my Egg!" Kotone held the little Egg up slightly with pride before giving him a smirk. "I met this really interesting trainer with a Meganium, and she happened to have a few Chikorita Eggs her Meganium had fathered. She traded one of them for that Zubat Egg I found, saying something about_ 'tryin' to train a Crobat to challenge him again and prove that he's still a jerkface that can lose to anything she trains'_..." She shrugged as her voice trailed off and looked at a nearby Apricorn Tree that had recently sprouted. "Not that I have any idea who she means by that."

Silver growled and glared at the Egg. Whoever that girl was, she obviously had no idea about trading values if she was willing to part with a Johto starter over a simple _Zubat_. "I just wanted to know what the Egg was, not what deranged psychopath happened to give you it."

"Hey," Kotone scowled at him and frowned, surprising him with just how much she could imitate from his own playbook. "You don't need to get all grumpy with me, I was just explaining what happened."

"So..." Silver pointed down at the decently-sized Egg and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want one, anyway?"

"Because," Kotone began in a matter-of-fact tone. "Chikorita's are adorable and I don't really have any Grass Types of my own, so I thought a Chikorita would be a good choice."

Of course she's be all over something with big eyes, a leaf of its head and stubby legs. What girl could resist _that_?

"So what, you're collecting all the Johto starters or something?" Kotone gave him a shocked look before finally nodding her head.

"I'm not collecting them. I just thought it would be pretty neat to travel with all three of them, you know?" She looked down to her feet before looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "I still don't have any clues as to where I could find a Totodile's Egg, though."

Silver just stared blankly before it hit him. She was obviously hinting to his Feraligatr, anyone with or without a brain could figure that out. He let out a groan as she gave him her signature begging face, wide eyes and all.

"I'm _not_ sticking my Feraligatr into the Day Care Center with some _Ditto_ just so you can get that Egg, so don't waste your breath!"

And with that ticked yell, Silver spun on his heel and walked off, completely ignoring her whimpers of disappointment as he left without even challenging her to a battle.

* * *

"Look," Silver let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. "It'll only be for a few hours, right? You just pair up, do...whatever, take the Egg and then leave. It's not rocket science."

"But Silver! It's a Ditto!" Feraligatr whimpered and nuzzled his trainer's stomach, earning a growl of protest. "Ditto's aren't known for their loyalty to their mates, if you know what I mean."

"Look here, Feraligatr." Silver shoved him away and glared at the beast. "It's...It's for Kotone, alright?!" Feraligatr's eyes grew wide as he went on, waving his hands in the air with a few poorly controlled motions. "The girl wants a Totodile, and you just happen to be a Feraligatr! So, suck it up and go generate an Egg for the sappy twit!"

Feraligatr stared in disbelief before smirking at the redhead. "Oh, so you want to impress your mate." Silver let out a irritated complaint as the Water Type went on, "Alright, I'll give. But just remember that you're going to owe me for this one."

The Feraligatr then walked off with Ethan's Grandfather as the elderly man took him inside of the Day Care for his wife, recalling her dislike of sharp-toothed Pokémon. The man looked over his shoulder to give the teen a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Feraligatr will be just fine with me! You come back for him a little later, and you'll see!"

Silver turned on his heel and sped away, not wanting to risk the chance of Ethan ending up visiting his grandparents and recognizing him. Perhaps he could kill a few hours in the Game Corner in Goldenrod City...

* * *

"Here." Silver turned his head away as he practically shoved the pale blue Egg into the girl's hands, startling the newly-hatched Chikorita on her lap. "It's a stupid Egg. Take it and be happy, got it?"

Kotone stared at the offering with confusion before looking back up at the blushing teen. "Uh...What's in it, Silver?"

He slowly let his namesake eyes drift to her face before snapping back up at the Goldenrod Department Store's glass roof. "I-It's a stupid Totodile, idiot! Take it!"

Kotone's face lit up as she quickly took the Egg from his hands and gave him a beaming smile. "Silver! How did you get one?!"

Silver simply shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, backing away from her occupied table with a few nervous movements. "...Let's just say that Feraligatr found himself a friend at the Day Care for a few hours." Hazel eyes widened as she realized what had happened a few hours earlier.

She lifted her head up to thank him, only to find him quickly jabbing the elevator's buttons as the door slid shut, desperate to escape with a shred of his dignity. Her Chikorita bounced back onto her lap with a frustrated roar as she simply smiled at the closed door.

"Thank you, Silver."

* * *

Silver slowly glanced to his left to find his Feraligatr glaring at his trainer with a look of poorly-hidden fury. Silver simply rolled his eyes and looked at the dwindling number on the screen that signaled their descent.

"You know," Silver glanced back down to find Feraligatr glaring at him. "You owe me _big time _for that one, buster."

"Save your breath, scaly." Silver simply shrugged and look back at the numbers. "I already know that."

"Well," The Big Jaw Pokémon grinned deviously as he cocked his head at his trainer. "There is _something _you can do to pay me back..."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Silver let out a roar before slapping a Zubat wing away from his face. "This is the stupidest idea you've ever had!"

Why had his starter forced him to spend a whole day helping out at the Day Care Center?! Feraligatr had only been in there for two hours!

"Thank you so much for your help, young man." Ethan's Grandmother smiled as she effortlessly handed him a large bag of Pokémon Feed. The teen held out his arms with a frown before staggering under the sudden weight he found shoved into his stomach. "Ethan's been so busy training for his next Gym Challenge, we haven't had a single ounce of help!" Then woman then began ranting about her grandson, leaving Silver to fend for himself against the swarm of hungry Zubats.

Man, he couldn't _wait_ until this was over.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just some old SoulSilver I found in my computer. Enjoy! ..._even though it's super old /Hydro Pumped/_  
**


End file.
